kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Amòn
Airwalker Amòn was the third Airwalker to Lord Koloktos. He came before Airwalker Django and after Airwalker Kuruk. He was born in the City of Albatross into the Family of Albatross, the city's most wealthy family. The family lived in a large estate to the east of the city. Despite the fact that Amòn carried a journal throughout his life, we do not know specifics about his personal life for his journal is structured as a list of achievements rather than a traditional journal. Amòn established the Journal and Tomb Precedent. He was the first Airwalker to carry a journal. He was not the first to prepare a tomb, but he did suggest every Airwalker after him to do so. Childhood Amòn was born a member of the Family of Albatross. He was very wealthy growing up. His parents kept him contained within the walls of their home so he seldom ever spoke to other people his age. This made Amòn become very introverted and quiet, explaining his choice to wear a mask through adulthood. Although he was aware of the fact that Kuruk's Tomb was in his backyard, he never bothered to look around it as a child. When he turned thirteen, Amòn got in a heated argument with his family about their choice to contain him. He broke his bedroom window and ran around the grass until his father grabbed him and threw him back inside. That night, he attempted suicide, but failed. He was caught by his family. After witnessing his suicide attempt, his family had a servant spend every minute of every day with him everywhere he went. The servant's name was Sir Ferdinand. He was also born in Albatross and began serving the family after Amòn's father bailed him out of jail to save him from being executed for personal reasons. Ferdinand died when Amòn turned fifteen. On Amòn's sixteenth birthday, his family planned a party to take place at the Fibonacci Temple of Worship. Because of their choice to have the party there, it is believed that Amòn's father knew that Amòn was the next Airwalker possibly by having uncovered the tomb in their backyard. During the party, the Wise Men of Skyloft approached Amòn and told him that he was the Airwalker. Amòn ran away from the party, went home, packed his things, and ran away without saying goodbye. Book of Accomplishments Amòn used a journal to record his accomplishments as an Airwalker. Accomplishment 1: While wandering the Empire after running from home, Kuruk comes to Amòn in an Airwalker Dream telling him to go to the newly founded city of Kural and kill all associated with the Manifesto Empire, which ended up being everybody. Accomplishment 2: Next to the Frozen Desert, there is a small island dedicated to Andreaux, Koloktos' best friend. Amòn decided to visit the island and make it a public park. Accomplishment 3: He invented the use of splash weapons which are grenade-like weapons that either damage of weaken enemies. He invented it while fighting in Kural. Accomplishment 4: Amòn visited the city of Xi'an, where he builds the Golden Library. The library is a tall skyscraper of a building that stored contemporary knowledge. Accomplishment 5: Amòn receives a charter from the Governor at Xian so that he can explore the unexplored sector Northwest Rybak, between Rimmington and Nortinbordin. This is where he builds the City of Amòn. Accomplishment 6: At Rimmington, people were killing others by throwing them into the Dark River, which is actually a lake, but it refers more to rivers of dark blood that would crawl outwards from it. It was a lava lake connected to a water lake and was used to manufacture Obsidian. Rimmington began to independently throw their prisoners into the lava section. This angered Amòn, so he turned the lava into stone by pouring water all over it, thus ended the life of the Dark River. Accomplishment 7: ambiguous, this part of the journal was ripped. Accomplishment 8: Amòn built a city and named it after himself with the intent of sending his future Airwalkers here. More details of this accomplishment were lost since the pages were ripped out. Accomplishment 9: Amòn builds a statue of himself to serve as a tomb. Accomplishment 10: Amòn builds the Home of History, where Airwalkers will travel to and sign themselves onto the wall. This creates the Amòn Calender. Accomplishment 11: pages were torn out Accomplishment 12: Amòn builds a memorial to honor Kuruk, an Airwalker he got to know very well throughout his life. Death At an old age, Amòn returns home to find it empty. He spends his final days in his home until ultimately dying.